Dipper's Partnership
by GunpowderBeserker
Summary: After Dusty crashed in his line of duty, Dipper and her other friends were sparing his dear life by emotions, words, chances, efforts, faith, friendship and romance. Took place in the very final events of Planes Fire And Rescue, witness Lil' Dipper's 5 days of awaiting partnership and romance in her whole expected lifetime!
1. Day One

_**This is my new story of my life. This story took place in the events of Planes Fire and Rescue where Dusty was still out from his nearly-deadly crash. Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Day One<p>

Blade was escorting Windlifter, who was now carrying a badly-damaged Dusty back to Piston Peak Air Base. Blade communicates Patch via radio...

"Patch, this is Blade. We got Dusty and we're going back." - Blade said -

"How's Dusty, Blade? What's his condition?" - Patch asked -

"He's in very bad shape." - Blade replied -

...

Blade and Windlifter finally returned to Piston Peak Air Base. Everyone were mortified to see Dusty wrecked like a crushed tin can. Patch also shared her sorrows as she saw him. Dipper, Maru, Cabbie and the Smokejumpers couldn't handle the damages enough. Their heroic ally crashed from his work of saving lives from the greatest fires that they ever expected...

"Man, he's wrecked indeed." - Maru said -

"Is he still alive?" - Dipper asked, worried -

Maru checked Dusty's vitals...

"I don't know. It's now clear that he's out. I'll need to repair him from top to bottom in order to keep up his consciousness." - Maru stated -

Dynamite helped Maru to tow Dusty into the hangar. Once they towed him inside, Maru replied to his other trusted allies...

"Since he risked himself in saving lives and in putting out those wildfires, i would like to say that he was a true honorable firefighter." - Maru said -

"You're right, Maru. He was now one of us." - Blade replied -

Maru then sighed before preparing the available tools to repair Dusty. Dipper and the others watches him in horror...

Later that night, Dipper was still in the hangar while Maru was busy repairing Dusty up with all of his might. She watched Maru's efforts in sparing Dusty's life. As it continued, Blade approached her...

"Dipper, you looked very distressed indeed. Are you ok?" - Blade asked -

"I-I can't help myself, Blade. My precious partner is down and out." - Dipper replied -

Upon saying that, Dipper began to sob. Blade realized that she can't take this to her heart anymore. She had herself in true distress...

"Don't worry, Dipper. Dusty will be fine." - Blade reassured -

Dipper continued on sobbing as she was taken to her hangar by Blade.

Maru heard Dipper sobbing. His feelings got hurt when he heard that. He realized that Dipper needed Dusty badly...

"Ok, Maru. You can do. Your female friend needs him indeed." - Maru thought to himself -

Maru then sighed before continuing the excruciating repair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 1. The hero of Piston Peak Air Attack is down and out but he was being repaired by Maru for his dear life. This is Dipper's first day. Stay tuned for Chapter 2!<strong>_


	2. Day Two

_**This is the 2nd chapter of the whole story. After the initial emotional experience ensued in the previous chapter, i will make this new chapter a little more colder to connect the key facts of the whole story. Please enjoy by the way!**_

_**PS: Prepare for the next words of mine because it really might blow your heads off! It takes me forever in making words like this because some of the very known characters never do this in the movie in the first place, though!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 - Day Two<p>

Dipper woke up from her hangar when she heard some clamors and shouts outside. She takes a look in the window and she saw Blade, Maru, Windlifter, Cabbie and The Smokejumpers complaining to Cad, who was arrested for "redirecting the water supply" to the Lodge's water sprinkler systems, disregarding fire prevention and protection rules and guidelines and for his history of misconduct. Along with him is the Secretary, Pulaski and a few police cars. The clamors and shouts continued on...

"Why did you redirected the water supply?!"

"Do you want to deforest the whole area by large wildfires?!"

"You wanted to cause some fatalities, would you?!"

"If you disregarded the fire and rescue team all the time, then why don't you let us disbanded?!"

Due to this words, Dipper had her heart hard and she went out of her hangar with such rage. She then hollered...

"Hey, Cad!"

The others were silenced by her raged voice. Cad was mortified...

"What are doing in here?!" - Dipper asked, enraged -

"N-Nothing, dear. We're just talking about what happened yesterday." - Cad said -

"You visited here since you wanted to downgrade me and friends, don't you?!" - Dipper replied, enraged -

"N-No, dear. I didn't go here to create more trouble. I just visited here to repent my sins." - Cad explained -

"My friends will forgive your sins, Cad but me...I won't allow that! Y-You delayed our precious time in fighting the fires, you were spending your time to your unnecessary shenanigans and WORST, your actions put my precious partner in very grave danger! Since you nearly killed my Dustmuffin yesterday, I WILL NEVER EVER GONNA FORGIVE YOU!" - Dipper shouted -

Dipper went back inside to her own hangar, crying. Cad, who had being hurled by her raged words, remained silent. Dipper's friends were shocked by her rage for the first time...even Blade had his jaw dropped on the floor due to the unexpected moment...the moment where Dipper let off her true anger to Cad for injuring Dusty Crophopper badly in the process yesterday...

Hours later, Dipper was still letting off steam inside her hangar. Dynamite knocked her hangar's door...

*Knocking*

"Who's there?" - Dipper asked -

"Dipper, It's me. Dynamite." - Dynamite replied -

"Oh, Come in." - Dipper said -

Dynamite entered and had a chat with her...

"Dipper, i know that you're still angry with Cad Spinner and you're not in a good mood today but let's talk about it." - Dynamite said -

"Wait, how did you know about that?" - Dipper asked, surprised by her words -

"We saw you letting off to Cad all of your anger that were stored in your heart, Dipper. Your anger really shocked us indeed. Even Blade was also petrified by your rage." - Dynamite said -

"Well, good thing that Cad finally learned my true rage today." - Dipper added -

"The Secretary had already done his right to demote Cad Spinner for his misconduct. He will be working in the very hot plains of Death Valley National Park sooner or later." - Dynamite said -

"Good! Now that idiot finally got punished indeed!" - Dipper replied, relieved -

"Uhh...Dipper? I have to ask you something." - Dynamite said -

"Hmm? What is it, Dynamite?" - Dipper replied -

"D-Do you love Dusty in the first place?" - Dynamite asked -

Dipper was in awe when she heard that. It took her a few minutes before replying...

"Yes, Dynamite. I really do love him. I love him so much because i'm his biggest fan in my whole life. He was sweet, famous and victorious. He even won his international races and he saved a lot of lives in the wildfires. I loved him so much because he was the greatest plane i ever met in my whole life." - Dipper replied -

"Ok, Dipper." - Dynamite said -

Dipper then sighed before asking...

"How's Dusty, by the way?" - Dipper asked -

"He's still out in his coma. Maru was still repairing him with all of his might but he doesn't know when will Dusty gonna recover from his coma." - Dynamite said -

"I'll visit him, Dynamite. Thanks by the way." - Dipper replied, leaving the hangar -

Dipper went to Dusty's hangar. Maru just finished on applying some welding works on his wings...

"Maru, How is he?" - Dipper asked -

"He's still out, Dipper but i finally repair his broken wing ribs. He still have some holes and dents in his fuselage. His pontoons were still badly mangled." - Maru said -

"Ouch enough." - Dipper remarked, feeling hurt from Maru's damage report -

"You can stay with him until he recovers, ok?" - Maru suggested -

"Ok, Maru. Thanks." - Dipper replied, joyfully -

Maru then assorted his other tools while Dipper went to Dusty's side. She then whispered to him...

"Dusty...Don't worry about this. You're gonna be fine. Just take your time." - Dipper whispered -

Dipper then gave him his first kiss on his side before taking a nap beside him. Maru saw this...

"Oh, Maru. She's in love." - Maru thought to himself -

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 2. Despite the first initial outburst of anger of Dipper, she and her friends didn't lose hope in their efforts to keep Dusty's vitals stable. Stay tuned for Chapter 3, everyone!<strong>_


	3. Day Three

_**This is my 3rd chapter of the whole story. With more readers seeing this with pleasure, i decided to put my updating chapters of my "Splero Crossover Adventure stories" on hold so that i could use my extra time in updating this story instead. Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 - Day Three<p>

It's been 3 days since Dusty crashed into the heart of the greatest fire that Piston Peak ever expected. Maru subsequently repaired his broken wing ribs and his holes or large cracks on his fuselage with initial success but he also noticed that his propeller, gearbox, pontoons and other of his avionics were still badly damaged. Despite of this, Maru didn't give up. Dipper approached Maru...

"Maru, is he still out yet?" - Dipper asked -

"Yes, Dipper. He's still out. I finally able to fix his fuselage with everything that i could but his propeller, pontoons, avionics and his gearbox were still damaged and needed to be replaced or repaired." - Maru said -

"W-Will it take long?" - Dipper asked -

"Of course, Dipper. He got a lot of parts damaged in his crash and all of these damaged parts needed to be replaced or repaired. It will take days or weeks to complete his entire repair." - Maru replied -

Upon hearing that, Dipper was cringed. Maru tried to reassure her...

"Don't stress yourself too much, Dipper or your oil pressure might impair." - Maru reassured -

"No, Maru. I'm fine. I'm just accepting this to my heart." - Dipper replied -

Blade then appeared...

"Dipper, we need to talk. It's all about the fire survey in the burned areas." - Blade said -

"Ok, Blade." - Dipper replied, leaving Dusty's hangar -

Dipper followed Blade to his own hangar. Then Blade chatted her...

"We have good news and bad news, Dipper." - Blade said -

"What news?" - Dipper asked -

"The good news is that the other remaining wildfires in the burned areas were finally extinguished by the Smokejumpers. The wildfires didn't make it to the Lodge." - Blade said -

"And the bad news, Blade?" - Dipper asked -

"Almost 30-40% of the forests of Piston Peak were burned." - Blade said -

"Yikes! That's harsh!" - Dipper exclaimed -

"Don't worry about that, Dipper. The civilians of Piston Peak will initiate their reforestation activities in the burned areas. They will try to revive the forests with new plants and they will recycle the burned remains of the forest as firewood." - Blade reassured -

"Well, so much for that one." - Dipper remarked -

Then a radio transmission was heard...

"Propwash Junction to Dusty. Come in, Dusty."

Blade noticed that he had radio message for Dusty but since Dusty is still out, Blade communicates them instead...

"This is Blade Ranger of Piston Peak Air Attack, go ahead." - Blade said -

"Hello, Blade. This is Skipper, Dusty's mentor. Is Dusty's there?" - Skipper asked -

Blade sighed before telling him the truth...

"Yes, Skipper. He's here with us but he's in bad shape. He was fighting a very large fire days ago but he crashed soon after that." - Blade replied -

"What?! How?!" - Skipper exclaimed -

"He crashed because his gearbox failed while he was flying high over the fires." - Blade confessed -

"Then why you didn't tell us about that?!" - Skipper asked -

"I didn't want to spread the news about that because if i told you about that, you might get shocked by this bad news." - Blade confessed again -

Upon saying that, Skipper was silenced for a moment before replying...

"Oh, is that so?" - Skipper said -

"Yes, sir. Dusty was in bad shape but don't worry about that, he was still alive. He's still out but he's gonna be just fine, Skipper." - Blade replied -

"Well, this is my second time to hear that Dusty crashed again but thanks for report, Blade. Me and his friends will be waiting his return to Propwash Junction for the Corn Festival." - Skipper said -

"Ok, Skipper. By the way, please tell his friends that Dusty will be certified as a new firefighter when he recovers from his very long coma." - Blade suggested -

"Really? Well, that's great! I will remind his friends later on! Out!" - Skipper replied -

Then the radio transmission ended. Blade sighed. Dipper asked him...

"Is Dusty's our new firefighter indeed?" - Dipper asked -

"Yes, Dipper. For the sake of Piston Peak." - Blade replied -

...

Later that night, Dipper watches vigilantly while Maru continued his repairing session to Dusty's injuries one by one. His repair is very slow since Maru had limited supplies and equipment available in his hangar. Everytime she saw Dusty's injuries getting mended or replaced, it feels like a large wound in her heart healing very slowly with time. Maru then approached Dipper...

"Dipper, i got good news." - Maru said -

"Really? What is it, Maru?" - Dipper asked -

"His Propeller and Avionics were finally replaced or mended, Dipper. The only parts remained to be mended or replaced is his gearbox and pontoons. I think i need more spare parts and other tools." - Maru said -

"You might want to use some bailing wire and duct tape, Maru." - Dipper joked -

"Oh, come on. Not these things. They're not important." - Maru groaned -

Dipper laughed in joy and she approached to Dusty's side. She whispered her words...

"You're gonna be fine, Dustmuffin. Just a little more and you're fine." - Dipper whispered -

Dipper stayed on Dusty's side while Maru just gazes them with casual look on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 3. Dipper was returning back on her feet again when she heard by Maru that Dusty might recover soon. Stay tuned for Chapter 4, everyone!<strong>_


	4. Day Four

_**This is the 4th chapter of this whole story. After researching about the Israeli-used Dassault Ouragans as reference for my "Splero Crossover Adventures Stories", i was able to update this story with this new chapter of mine despite the grazes that i sustained in using some Filipino-made guns during the minor skirmishes of the Philippine Marksmanship War. Please enjoy by the way!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 - Day Four<p>

Dipper was still sleeping in her hangar when Dynamite awaken her from her slumber...

"Dipper. It's me, Dynamite. Maru wants to see you today." - Dynamite reminded -

"Ok, Dynamite. Tell him that i'm on the way." - Dipper replied, yawning -

Dipper woke up and she prepared herself by looking herself in a large mirror...

"Ok, Dipper. Be strong since you're going to see Dusty again in his hangar." - Dipper said to her mirror's reflection, sighing in distress -

Dipper then went out to see Maru by Dusty's hangar. When she arrived, Maru was still blowtorching Dusty's badly damaged pontoons. Despite that Dipper made herself strong, the sight of Dusty's injuries demoralized her. Maru then saw Dipper and he turned his blowtorch off before approaching her...

"Dipper, his pontoons were under repair but it takes time. Can you hold it long?" - Maru asked -

"Yes, Maru but only if i have a chance to bear Dusty's condition." - Dipper replied -

"Don't even think about it, Dipper. You still have the greatest mechanic of Piston Peak." - Maru reassured -

Dipper had her stress slightly relieved upon hearing that...

"Ok, Maru. I'll count on you." - Dipper said -

Dipper then leaves the hangar to have a leisure flight. Maru then sighed before preparing his tools again...

Meanwhile, Dipper was flying high over Piston Peak. She was flying in circles so that she could relieve her stress and tension despite Maru's reassuring words. She didn't even know if Dusty would survive or not. She was now thinking her own mental self...

"I think i can't take it anymore. This is too much for me. I cannot bear the stress and tension about my greatest ally today, Dipper. I think that i'm gonna lose my mind and get insaned. Everytime i see my Dusty in bad shape, i feeling demoralized so much that i want to fly to the air and crash myself." - Dipper thought to herself -

Then a large explosion bolstered her back to her normal self. She looked down and she saw a tent turning into a fireball. The explosion is not far from a large cluster of trees. She radioed her friends...

"Patch, we have a situation in here. We have a new fire in here. A tent exploded in flames and we need some firefighting assistance as soon as possible." - Dipper reminded -

"Roger that, Dipper. We'll send in the others to your area." - Patch replied -

Dipper then sprayed the whole area with water from her tanks but it's not enough. She went to the lake where she reloaded her tanks with water. When she returned to the site of the fire, Blade, Windlifter and the Smokejumpers arrived in the scene in the nick of time...

"Dipper, thanks for dousing the flames before us. Our job in here will be done soon." - Blade said -

"You're welcome, Blade." - Dipper replied -

...

Hours later, the team finally returned to their air base after fighting a fire that lasted only 45 minutes. When they arrived, Maru approached them...

"You guys returned earlier than before. You're all done in the firefighting?" - Maru asked -

"Yes, Maru. We finally extinguished the fires, thanks to Dipper." - Blade replied -

"Well, that's my first response to the fires. Patrols can lead to quick works." - Dipper said, sighing -

"Oh, Dipper. Can i talk to you in private? This is important." - Maru asked -

"Ok, then." - Dipper replied -

Maru escorted Dipper to Dusty's hangar before he chatted her...

"Dipper, i got good news and bad news today." - Maru said -

"Ok, Maru. Let's hear it." - Dipper replied -

"The good news is that Dusty's pontoons were finally repaired by my own wits." - Maru said -

"Really?! That's real news to relieve stress of others, Maru! What's the bad news, by the way?" - Dipper pondered -

"The bad news is that Dusty's gearbox still posed us a nightmare. It's badly damaged and it's quite complex to be repaired or replaced by conventional means. Despite my mechanical repair experiences, it will take some time to get it replaced or mended with a new one." - Maru explained -

"Well, ok then. His gearbox is a very crucial to him and to all of us. I'm counting on you, Maru." - Dipper said -

Maru then sighed before he pulls a large crate out from the corner of his hangar. Maru then took a crowbar and he opened the crate. Dipper was surprised to see a spare gearbox for Dusty...

"Maru, i can't believe that you have a spare gearbox in his hangar all time!" - Dipper exclaimed in surprise -

"Well, this spare gearbox was being purchased by the team a few days ago before the great fire. We tried to replace Dusty's old one with this one but unfortunately, he crashed long before he got it." - Maru said -

"Will this still work, Maru?" - Dipper asked -

"I don't know if this gearbox will work or not. Let's hope that this gearbox will still work when we install this on Dusty, Dipper." - Maru replied -

Dipper sighed before replying...

"Ok, Maru. Let's hope it for the best. For Dusty's sake and for the sake of Piston Peak Air Attack." - Dipper replied -

Dipper then went to her hangar to get some shut eye while Maru prepared for Dusty Crophopper's last repair.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of Chapter 4. Maru finally repaired Dusty's pontoons and he was about to replace Dusty's old gearbox with a spare one. Dipper was slightly relieved but she was not sure if it still works or not. Stay tuned for the Last Chapter, everyone!<strong>_


	5. Day Five

_**This is the 5th chapter of the whole story. Despite that this is technically the last chapter of the whole story, i decided to update this story with 6 or 7 chapters rather than 5 chapters. If i do that, the fun will be enhanced. Please enjoy and review by the way!**_

_**PS: You guys might recognize this scene from the movie!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 - Day Five<p>

Dipper was sleeping in her hanger but she was shaking violently since she had a nightmare ensuing in her slumber...

...

_In her nightmare, Dipper immediately went to Dusty's hangar since Maru and her friends summoned her. They were all gathered up..._

_"What is it, guys?" - Dipper asked -_

_Dipper saw their sad faces. Their sad faces makes Dipper more distressed..._

_"What's wrong, guys? What's the long faces?" - Dipper asked, distressed -_

_Maru then approached Dipper before he said his heartbreaking words..._

_"I'm sorry, Dipper. We're too late. Dusty's gone. He's gone indeed." - Maru stated -_

_Upon hearing that, Dipper was shattered into pieces. His words struck her heart like a heart stabbed with a knife..._

_"What?! Y-You mean he's gone?!" - Dipper exclaimed -_

_Maru nodded and he showed her to Dusty, who was now declared dead. Dipper sobbed loudly and her friends also sobbed along with her. Dipper cried out..._

_"Dusty, Why did you leave us without waking up?!" - Dipper cried -_

_Dipper closed her eyes as tears leaked from her eyes before crying out. Her cry echoes through Piston Peak..._

_..._

Dipper finally woke up from her near-realistic nightmare. She immediately went to Dusty's hangar to check on Dusty at full speed. Her heart beats faster and her adrenaline kicked in, hoping that her nightmare would not occur indeed. When she arrived, she saw Maru assembling his items used in Dusty's overhaul. Maru noticed her alarm...

"Dipper, are you ok? You look distressed." - Maru asked -

"I had a nightmare that might lead to my revelation." - Dipper replied -

"What?" - Maru pondered -

"We might lose Dusty at the last minute." - Dipper explained -

"Don't worry, i finally installed Dusty's new gearbox. Let's hope that it still work." - Maru reassured -

"Ok, Maru. Let's hope that it will really work." - Dipper replied -

Maru then called the others...

"Guys! I'm done in here! Get in here!" - Maru called out -

While the others approached to Dusty's hangar, Dipper was now expecting the unknown outcome...

"Oh, please. Please spare my Dustmuffin. I need him badly." - Dipper thought to herself while gazing on Dusty in a vigilant way -

As Dipper watches on and Maru organized his items used in the repair, they could hear Dusty groaning. His groans surprised them both. Maru checked on him. Dusty groaned on before he slowly opened his eyes at last after 5 long days of being out. Dusty finally woke up and he could see Maru and Dipper in front of him...

"Maru?" - Dusty asked, weakly -

"Hello, there!" - Maru replied -

Maru then laughs in joys...

"He's awake! Oh, i'm a genius!" - Maru remarked in joy -

Blade saw Dusty with his own eyes and he greeted him...

"Morning, Mud-Dropper." - Blade greeted -

Dusty went out of the hangar to get some fresh air. Maru helped him...

"How long did i go out?" - Dusty asked -

"5 Days. Dipper stayed on your side all the time." - Blade replied -

Dipper then whispered him on his side...

"I like watching you sleep." - Dipper whispered -

Windlifter, Cabbie and the Smokejumpers then arrived. They were rejoiced to see Dusty back to normal. Then Patch reminded them via radio...

"All aircraft, the super intendent is in the base. Repeat, the super intendent is in the base." - Patch said -

Ol' Jammer, the Secretary and Pulaski then arrived...

"Hello, Dusty. How are you today?" - Ol' Jammer asked -

Dusty was surprised...

"You're the super inten...W-What happened to Cad?" - Dusty asked -

"Sprinklers saved the Lodge but not his job. Secretary of the Interior did the right thing but Ol' Jammer here is in charge." - Pulaski said -

"Yeah!" - Avalanche cheered -

"Maru, did you tell him yet?" - Windlifter asked -

Maru sighed...

"What's is it, Maru?" - Dusty asked -

Maru sighed again before replying...

"I replace your prop, repaired your damaged wing ribs and even your pontoons were back then but your gearbox." - Maru said -

Dusty saw his regretted look on his face...

"That's ok, Maru. Thanks anyway." - Dusty replied -

"You're welcome! You're fixed!" - Maru said -

"What?!" - Dusty exclaimed -

"That is the most difficult thing that i done ever. You just got yourself a new custom-made gearbox!" - Maru said -

"A new gearbox?!" - Dusty exclaimed again, joyfully -

"No! It's better than new!" - Maru replied -

"Crophopper, i think you got that certification!" - Blade stated, smiling -

Dusty smiles as the Piston Peak Air Attack Team cheered along.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the Last Chapter! Dusty finally recovered, relieving Dipper's terrible ordeals. His recovery also rejoiced the whole team of Piston Peak. Stay tuned for the extra chapter, everyone!<strong>_


	6. The Aftermath

_**This is the extra chapter that i promised for the whole story not long ago. Despite the injuries sustained in the Marksmanship War due to the resistance that i suffered with the use of Filipino-made powder guns, i never ever gonna make my promise unfulfilled by the readers of this story. Please enjoy and review, everyone!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 - The Aftermath<p>

Dusty finally returned to his homeplace in Propwash Junction along with all of his friends from Piston Peak. After Ryker stated his words to the public that Dusty's now a certified firefighter, everyone cheered joyfully. The Corn Festival also continued with ease and joy. To entertain the public and the friends of Propwash Junction more, Dusty and his firefighting allies staged up an air show for them. The air show entertained everyone watching for the meantime.

Hours later, the air show and the Corn Festival finally ended with success and joy. Dusty and his firefighter friends finally took their rest in the hangars of Propwash Junction along with the accomplices of Propwash Junction...

"Well, Champ. Your mission is accomplished. You finally saved the festival and entertained a lot of friends today. I'm proud of you, Champ." - Blade said -

"Yeah! We're very pleased to have you again, Dusty!" - Dipper added -

"Really? Thanks, Dipper." - Dusty replied, grateful -

Dipper went to Dusty's side and she placed her wing on him. Dusty was surprised...

"Uhh...Dipper?" - Dusty asked -

Dipper didn't reply and her eyes slowly leaked with tears...

"Dusty...It's good to see you alive again. Thank God for that. I will never leave on your side, Dusty. I will never gonna forsake you indeed." - Dipper whispered -

Dusty was swayed by her whispered words. Dusty then looked on his other friends...

"Dusty...To be honest with you...Dipper was worried back there." - Blade said -

"You mean she's been waiting for me to recover that day?" - Dusty asked -

"Yes, Dusty. That's why she was on your side all the time, Dusty. She waited for 5 long days to see your long recovery." - Maru replied -

"She did that so long because she really loves you so much." - Dynamite added -

Upon hearing that, Dusty was really swayed by these words. He finally got the answers that he needed. He finally realized that Dipper was now fallen in love with him. Dusty's heart softens and he placed his nose on her side...

"So, My Dipper loves me?" - Dusty said, grinning with a devious smile -

"Yeah. I'm at the side of the greatest firefighter i ever met in my whole life." - Dipper replied, grinning with the same devious smile that Dusty is making on his face -

Dusty and Dipper snickered along then they gazed each others eyes before having their first kiss on their lips with their eyes closed. As they kissed, everyone cheered.

While they kiss, Dipper could say her last words...

"Welcome back to the team, Dustmuffin."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is now the official end of "Dipper's Partnership". Dipper finally bloomed her romance with Dusty again and Dusty finally celebrated his accepted outcomes along with his friends. I hope you guys would love this ending! Please review if you want to for this story's ending. This is Christian1011, signing out!<strong>_

_**PS: God Bless You All from the Philippines!**_


End file.
